


Visions and Reveals

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Bond, Brother Feels, Gen, Tag to episode 12.17, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: My own personal take/tag on episode 12.17.Unexpectedly, Sam has a vision, and things get pretty .... complicated, to say the least!





	

“I gotta hand it to Mick,“ Dean grumbled while sipping at his coffee. “The guy really can drink.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You're pissed because he can ruin his liver more expertly than you? Unbelievable!”

“Didn't think a stuck-up Brit could hold his liquor better than me, s'all.” Dean continued stubbornly.

“News flash, Dean. Despite what you might believe, you're not the world's leading number one in all existing vices.”  
Dean sniffed, before taking another mouthful of his coffee. “I'm still way better looking than …..”

He halted in mid-sentence, eyes widening in horror as his little brother brought his hands to his head, and with a strangled cry slipped from his chair onto the kitchen floor.

“Sam? Sammy?”  
Collapsing to his knees the older man gripped his sibling's shoulders, face paling to white as he watched the tableau play out, one he hadn't seen for years and which he'd hoped relegated to a distant past....Sam was having a vision.  
Dean was as certain as if it were happening to him.

His muscle memory kicked in and he propped up his brother, whispering words of encouragement; a twisted part of him somehow happy to have an excuse to hold Sam, to be able to ground him, let him know he was in the safest hands in the world.

 

After what could have been no more than 30 seconds, Sam's moans lessened and to Dean's relief he found himself caught in the moss-green gaze of the familiar eyes, only this time panic mixed to anger filled them.

“We gotta go, Dean,” Sam gasped between chest-heaving breaths, long bony fingers embedding themselves in the flesh of his brother's arms. “No time to explain. Gotta get to the Impala. Get away.”

“What happened for fuck's sake? You scared the crap outta me, Sammy. You okay?” He was far more worried for the kid than in whatever he was babbling about.

“Later.” Sam gasped.  
The brothers rose shakily to their feet, still holding on to one another.  
“A vision, Dean. It was a vision,“ Sam whispered, as if he couldn't quite believe it.

“Okay, Sammy. Let's get the fuck outta here.”  
If Sam said they had to go, they would. Dean trusted his brother, the ONLY one he trusted in the entire godforsaken universe. 

 

The Impala roared away from the red-bricked building.  
“Faster, dude. We gotta get off the black-top and onto a main road before they block us,” Sam urged.

Never had Dean been so full of questions as he was now, but in all answer he put his foot down on the gas pedal, and minutes later the car was rolling onto the main highway, its nose pointing towards south.

Sam drew a calming breath. At least for the moment they could relax. When the BMOL assassins got to the bunker, he and Dean would be well away.

 

Sneaking a glance at his sibling, the older man huffed. “You ready to clue me in on what the fuck's going on now, princess?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied. “I had a vision back there...”  
“I kinda guessed that,“ Dean retorted dryly. “Though I didn't want to believe it.”

“Me neither, Especially after what I saw.”  
“And that would be,,,,?” Dean prompted.

Sam's features took on a doleful expression. “I watched as Ketch put a bullet in Mick's skull, while some old woman looked on satisfied. “

“Wha..? They killed Mick. But why?”  
“He was rebelling, telling the old witch he was done blindly killing, following their stupid code.”

“So, that's another death on us,” Dean sighed. ”We told him to decide for himself what was right and what wasn't, and he took a bullet for it.”

“I know this isn't much of a comfort,“ Sam added. “But he died for what he'd come to believe was right and just..... maybe he went happy.”

Dean huffed sadly. “Yeah, cos dying happy's waaaaay better than dying miserable!”

 

Sam stared at his big brother as if he was a moron. “Yeah. There IS a difference, Dean. When you die for something you believe in or.... for someone you ...love. It makes all the difference.”

 

Dean looked away, and for a moment a heavy silence fell over the Impala.  
The word 'love' was never mentioned between them.  
At times it was used with others, because then its meaning was superficial, throw in negligently, as one would in 'I love Godzilla'. 

But if the time came, and it would, when Sam and Dean said those three little words to each other, then the letters would blaze and burn with meaning, for their love was so powerful it had saved the world, and far more important, each other.

With a cough, Dean broke the tension.  
“So, you see anythin' else, Sammy?”

“Yeah,“ Sam answered, though he'd been debating on whether to share with Dean, but he no longer wanted secrets between them. Good or bad, they both had to know.  
“Uh, I saw mom.”

“What? Is she okay?” Dean asked worried. “Ketch didn't kill her?”  
Sam gave a wry laugh. “No. They were having sex, and it seemed they were enjoying it.”

Dean's hands curled around the wheel. Had Sam just said ….?”

“You saw …...that? No, Sammy. Mom wouldn't. She loved Dad. She...?”  
“I'm sorry, Dean. I wish I hadn't but I did.”

 

Dean's voice grew cold, but it wasn't his brother he was pissed with.  
“Anything else?”

“We're running because they're on their way to the bunker to kill us. The head honcho gave the order to eliminate us. And... to track down and kill Eileen too. She took out the BMOL bitch's pet lap-dog, the “I came first in my class at Kendrick's” dude. 

“That all?”  
“Pretty much,” Sam said. “Don't you think it's enough?”

“Well, Sam. I don't know where we can go to hide. They got the tech to find us anywhere on Earth.”

“Then we leave it,“ Sam declared. “Your BFF can surely find us a niche in his vast kingdom, at least until we come up with a plan to kick the BMOL back across the pond.”

“Huh. Maybe his demonic ass can be useful for something at last, though I hate to ask him for favours!” Dean scowled.  
But nevertheless he palmed his phone and dialled.

“Crowley. We wanna come visit!”

The end


End file.
